Robert Scorpio
Agent Robert Xavier Scorpio is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Storylines In mid 2019, Robert was appointed as District Attorney of Port Charles by the Governor of New York who is his old friend after Acting District Attorney Joseph Campbell stepped down after a short period of time. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals *Held hostage in Robin's lab and locked there with Anna by Jerry Jacks 22-Nov 13, 2013; not even [[Sonny Corinthos] nor Shawn Butler could help him and Anna rescue Robin while Ava Jerome visited Patrick while Robin was being held against her will by Sonny's enemies] Relationships |-|Family= *Anna Devane - Robert's ex-wife *Emma Drake - Robert's granddaughter; Patrick and Emma's daughter *Patrick Drake - Robert's son-in-law by marriage of Robin *Lucas Jones - Robert's godson *James Scorpio - Robert's son with Anna *Myrtle Scorpio - Robert's niece *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Robert's daughter with Anna |-|Friends= *Jennifer Arden - Assistant District Attorney *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Shawn Butler *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney and Robert's predecessor *Harrison Chase *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins *Sonny Corinthos *Neil Elliott - Robert's old friend and Governor of New York *Dante Falconeri *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Arthur Morris - Robert's old friend and former officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Benjamin Norris - Arthur's son with Patricia and officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Nora Morris - Arthur's daughter-in-law and officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Patricia Morris - Arthur's wife and former officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Penelope Morris - Arthur and Patricia's graddaughter and Benjamin and Nora's daughter *Alan Quartermaine - (deceased) *Dillon Quartermaine *Emily Quartermaine - (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine *Tracy Quartermaine *Zoe Raleigh *Luke Spencer - Robert's longtime friend *Agnes Thompson - Clyde's wife *Clyde Thompson - Arthur and Monica's old friend and former doctor brought out of retirement to work at General Hospital *Isaac Thompson - Clyde's grandson *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse |-|Enemies= *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Peter August - Anna's son with Faison *Franco Baldwin *Nelle Benson *Raymond Berlin - Robert's longtime enemy *Arthur Cabot *Michael Carson *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Jr. - aka Levi Dunkleman (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Sr. - (deceased) *Mary Pat Ingles *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome *Julian Jerome *Olivia Jerome *Daisy Kwan *Paul Hornsby - Tracy's ex-husband and former District Attorney (incarcerated) *Harmony Miller *Raj Patel - Stavros' younger counterpart (deceased) *Shawn Phillips *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Joe Scully, Jr. - (deceased) *Kyle Sloane - (deceased) *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Positions held Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Australian-Americans Category:Private investigators Category:Secret agents Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Chiefs and Commissioners of the PCPD Category:Characters created by Gloria Monty Category:Characters created by Pat Falken Smith Category:Characters created by Margaret DePriest Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Lisa de Cazotte Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:District Attorneys